Authentication media, such as cards and passports, and securities, such as gift certificates and stock certificates, are provided with a display that is less likely to be counterfeited to determine the authenticity of them. As a display that is less likely to be counterfeited, there is known a display including an alignment regulating layer and a liquid crystal layer contacting a surface of the alignment regulating layer. In this display, the alignment of molecules contained in the liquid crystal layer is determined by the alignment regulating layer.
There is also known a display including an alignment regulating layer and a liquid crystal layer. In this display, the alignment regulating layer includes a first region in which molecules are aligned in a first direction, and a second region in which the molecules are aligned in a second direction that is different from the first direction. Also, in this display, the liquid crystal layer includes a first region in which the molecules are aligned in the first direction, and a second region in which the molecules are aligned in the second direction (see, for example, PTL 1).